The present invention relates to an electrical tensioning device for orthopedic adjustment.
In the case of wearers of orthopedic means, such as a support corset for the relief of the vertebral column when there are slipped disk problems, pains which occur can be admittedly soothed by administration of analgesics, but this is very unsatisfactory as a result of the disadvantages associated therewith. Therefore other means are being sought, including exerting forces on adjustment means, that is for modifying the tensioning action of a support corset, but such known means have not proved very satisfactory.